


dont leave me, my fleeting feelings!

by queenlucys



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Poems, Poetry, Weird, because why not, eccentric ??, i wrote them when i felt inspired, or sad, so sad poems, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlucys/pseuds/queenlucys
Summary: all the shitty poems i wrote compiled in an ao3 post





	1. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am questioning myself, a stranger.
> 
> away, far away, who's to remember?

**Grey**

was the color of your eyes;  
so was the enigma,  
flown with the veins that circumscribed  
a thousand create of ties.

was the warmth to mine;  
no need of touches which intertwine  
not in the day, all but dawn and eve.  
No need of the fire and the woods,  
the tranquil crackling of ashes.

was the sky;  
the never-ending vast condensates  
succumbing to the thought,  
waiting for the storm,  
the lightning to commence  
and struck the grotesque facade  
and the mask that lies within.

was your heart;  
your love, your care,  
were you that ruined thousands.  
Befall her heart as it was torn,  
helplessly dragged into the pit that was grey.

 

 


	2. False Equanimity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a forlorn, dismal maze.

 

**False Equanimity**

Before my eyes were flowers suffused in different hues,  
swaying gently with the solace of the wind  
like luminous stars in the void of the night  
and feral waves in the azure of seas

Stood forth was an entrance  
which walls encased in enigma,  
wrapped in tangled stems,  
arousing questions jarring through its evasiveness

Then, I mindlessly entered,  
ignorant of what was beneath the tall walls,  
hiding a grotesque, monochromatic truth  
that will trap me in the abysmal glass of confusion

I walked in haste in all directions,  
but only reaching a block of wall,  
standing callously, full of scorn,  
leaving me hopeless and lone

Like a rose huddled in a corner,  
whose thorns never grew,  
fragile and lone,  
away from the light of what gave it life.

 

 


	3. sleep, sleep, moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> estella sees the ethereal night

**sleep, sleep, moon**

 

estella's eyes shone the bright, bright moon

around the celestial infinite

and harmony taut lulled her to sleep

though not close just yet

it wasn't that time of day

 

twinkle, twinkle

her fingers pointed, toes upward 

she wasn't to sleep just yet

she laced her gaze upon,

the dim, dim stars that painted her ceiling

 

sleep, sleep, estella

sleep, sleep, moon

on the bedside, sun,

the clock turns six

 

 


End file.
